


what are you doing?

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Tumblr: otpprompts, first smut ok?, otpprompts, shitty sex description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which shelby calls for "daddy" and kevin replies. hint: shelby's dad is also in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> based very loosely on the prompt _imagine person b of your otp’s parents coming to visit. during their stay, person b calls for “daddy,” and both person a and person b’s father reply, leading to a very embarrassing situation._ from otpprompts on tumblr.  
>  also: there's an explicit sex scene (which is like mostly the entire thing) so if you're not comfortable with reading that type of thing, this story isn't for you.

“...and most of all, promise me that you’ll behave,” shelby told kevin as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. “i know that you don’t like your parents all that much, but i’ve told mine so many good things about you, i don’t want them to see you in a bad way.”

“it’s going to be fine, babe,” he replied, pulling his pants up. “i’ll behave and then we can fuck in the next room, yeah?”

“jesus, kevin, we can’t fuck while my parents are in the next room sleeping. what if they hear us?”

“then i’ll cover your mouth with my hand, i know that really got you off when we were first dating. it’ll be nice to do it again after a while. don’t you think?”

“okay fine, but only if we’re facing each other.”

“babe, you know there’s no better way. i wonder what your parents would think if they knew how much and how hard i fuck their precious little baby boy.”

“don’t even think about it,” shelby warned. 

“don’t worry about a thing, babe. i’ll just fuck you senseless while they’re asleep and then, they won’t know a thing.”

shelby laughed and then proceeded to wash the rest of his body, taking some extra time around his middle. watching kevin through the curtain sure helped a lot with that. and kevin knew that shelby was watching him, which is why he moved painfully slowly, twisting and turning and bending all sorts of different ways. he knew that his hands were what shelby liked most about him, so he touched himself, all over his body, his face, his head, his legs, all over, giving shelby a show. in the middle of it kevin asked shelby “you like that?” and shelby just replied with one long and drawn out moaned version of his name. he was done after that, couldn’t take it any longer. 

shortly after, shelby got out of the shower and dried himself off with kevin’s towel because he was too lazy to get his own in their bedroom. he put on all his clothes and then kissed kevin.

“i love you, daddy,” he whispered against his lips. “so much.”

“i know you do babe,” kevin replied, lazily wrapping his arms around shelby’s middle. “i love you too.”

they spent the rest of the setting up the guest room so that when shelby’s parents arrived, they would have no problem with it. shelby’s parents were supposed to arrive sometime around half past eight, which meant that they were all going to go out for dinner. 

while they drove to the airport, it seemed kevin couldn’t keep his hand off shelby’s thigh. and it was impossible to stop because shelby was wearing those jeans that made his ass look better than normal and he just wanted to touch him all over and kiss him, and do so many things.

“stop it,” shelby finally said, slapping kevin’s hand away. “you know we can’t. at least not right now.”

“ah, but you’re saying it will happen?”

“yes.. just.. stop, okay? i don’t want to have a fucking boner when i’m hugging either of my parents.”

“i can take care of that for you, really quickly too.”

“not now, kevin.”

kevin just smirked, crossing his arms in front of him. they rode in silence the rest of the way. 

shelby was more than ecstatic when he saw his parents walk across the floor, walking towards him. he ran to them, hugging his mom and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. he hugged his dad and then brought them over towards kevin, who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets, he took them out when they were near. 

“this is kevin,” shelby said, gesturing towards him. “this is my mom and dad.”

“nice to meet you mr. miller,” he said, shaking shelby’s dad’s hand. “and you too mrs. miller, shelby’s told me a lot about the both of you,” he was going to in for a handshake, but instead, mrs. miller wrapped her arms around him. 

“he’s told us a lot about you too,” she said, finally pulling back. “treating him well, are you?”

“yes ma’am.”

so they went to dinner, shelby and his father in the front, kevin insisted. he and shelby’s mom sat in the back. they decided on getting some olive garden and suddenly kevin felt extremely under dressed. it didn’t matter once they were seated because they had a really good meal. shelby and kevin, shelby mostly, spoke about how they had met and how the whole moving in together after only dating for six months had been working out for them. it was working out pretty damn good. they had been dating for about a year and a half now so this was only the beginning to their relationship. 

when they were home, shelby informed his parents that the room they were going to be staying in was going to be the one next to theirs and if they needed anything, they could just get up and take whatever, then he and kevin disappeared into their own bedroom. 

as soon as the door was locked, kevin’s hands were all over shelby. his hands wandered down shelby’s body and down to his ass. kevin attached his lips to shelby’s neck and smiled against it.

“you don’t know how much i wanted you today,” he murmured.

“just today?” shelby asked, running his hands through kevin’s hair. “you just wanted me today?”

“no, you know what i mean babe. you know that i want you all day, every day.”

“god, you’re so corny, you know that?” 

“don’t tell me you don’t love it.”

kevin took shelby into his arms and led them to the bed, laying shelby down and looking at him. he grabbed shelby’s legs and opened them wide, settling himself in between. shelby wrapped his legs around his waist and ground his hips against kevin’s. soon both of them were hard, the friction between them growing with each passing second. kevin unwrapped shelby’s legs from his body and began to undo shelby’s pants, undoing his after. he snuck his hand down his lover’s pants and began to work him, soft and agonizingly slow. 

“shelby,” kevin breathed against shelby’s neck. “you gotta use your words babe.”

“can’t.. can’t use words,” he said in between sharp intakes of air. “parents.. parents are, they’re next door. might hear us. can’t let.. that happen.”

“baby, come on, just a few words. let me know what you want. can’t fuck you the right way if you don’t tell me.”

“you.. you know what i want. hand.. your hand on my throat, tight, whispering dirty.. dirty things into my ear. just wanna have you.. you inside me.”

it was then, kevin let go of shelby, and shelby gasped, it was like oxygen had been removed from his air. he pulled down shelby’s boxers, flinging them over his shoulder. he spread his legs and put a finger up to shelby’s lips, silently begging him to lick it, wet it with his saliva. after, he looked at shelby, pressing his finger against shelby’s entrance. he slowly pushed in, working him open. 

“lift your hips a bit babe,” kevin said.

so shelby did. kevin spit and began to work another finger in him. he pumped inside him ever so slowly and started to hit that sweet spot every time he pushed forward. “need you in me now,” shelby said at one point, making kevin smirk.

he got up and quickly grabbed the lube from inside the top drawer next to shelby’s side of the bed. he squirted some in his palm and some on shelby, making him squirm because the lube felt cold against his warm skin. kevin smirked before pressing the tip of his cock against shelby, who was biting his lip so hard at this point, it seemed like he was going to draw blood at any moment. he kept nodding, silently telling kevin to go on, to get inside of him already. kevin put his hand over shelby’s mouth, to keep him from making much noise, and then mouthed one, two, and three before pushing inside shelby slowly, but all the way. he smirked when he saw shelby’s eyes roll. he put his hand around shelby’s throat, just like he had asked earlier, tightening it just a bit. his hips made a loud smacking sound whenever he would push into shelby at a smooth and even rhythm. 

“you like that?” he whispered, thrusting into shelby as hard as he could, and shelby replied with something between a moan and an ‘mhm.’ 

kevin leaned down and pressed his lips against the right side of shelby’s collarbone. he lapped like if he had just found an oasis in the middle of a desert. he wanted to mark him, to give him a reminder that shelby was only his, so he bit him, hard. so hard it made shelby’s eyes water a little. 

“oh.. oh.. oh god, i’m close,” kevin informed shelby. “mmm, can i.. can i please go inside you baby?”

shelby nodded and a few seconds later, kevin was coming. he let go of shelby’s throat and instead wrapped it around shelby’s cock, working him fast and rough. shelby moaned against kevin’s mouth, the pain of kevin’s bite long forgotten. 

“that’s right baby,” kevin encouraged. “come for daddy.”

so he did, he came in long and smooth spurts, all over kevin’s hand. kevin held it up to his mouth, cleaning it up with his tongue. after he was done, he lifted his hand from shelby’s mouth to let him catch his breath. 

“you’re so good to me,” shelby whispered, pulling kevin down for a kiss. “i love you so much.”

“i love you too.”

they ended up spooning and going to sleep, legs tangled and pressed against each other. 

when morning came, kevin woke up before shelby did. he kissed his forehead and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. he smiled because he loved shelby so much and he knew that shelby did too. maybe one of these days, during this week that they were off, kevin would take shelby out to dinner and then propose. it didn’t seem like a bad idea, and sure they may have been dating for only a year and a half, but there have been people that saw each other for less time and still got married. yeah, kevin was going to ask shelby to marry him soon. 

he went back out with a towel wrapped around his waist. shelby was still asleep, his left arm slung across his pillow and his mouth open, kevin smiled. he gathered all of his clothes, put them on, and then went down to the kitchen.

shelby’s dad was already having a cup of coffee when me kevin came down. 

“good morning mr. miller,” he said. 

“good morning kevin,” shelby’s dad replied. “where’s shelby?”

“he’s still asleep, but he should be awake as soon as he smells the pancakes i’m about to make.”

right as kevin was about to put the batter onto the pan, shelby came down the stairs. his hair was wet and he was wearing the same jeans from yesterday along with the black v-neck that kevin bought him for his birthday last year.

“good morning,” he said, patting his dad on the shoulder. “what are you doing so early?”

“kevin was just about to make pancakes for breakfast,” mr. miller replied. “you should join us.”

“oh no, you’re not making anything. do you not remember what happened last time you tried to make pancakes, siegrist?”

“what?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips. “they were delicious.”

“they were burnt.”

shelby walked to the stove, moved kevin out of the way and laid the batter on the pan. kevin walked behind shelby’s dad and sat next to him. shelby’s dad was busy reading the newspaper so kevin decided to play a game on his phone. 

fifteen minutes later, shelby asked, “you want some too, daddy?”

“yeah babe,” kevin said mindlessly. 

you couldn’t cut the tension that built with a ten foot knife. kevin felt that someone was watching him so he looked up. when he did, shelby looked at him with an expression that said ‘what are you doing?’ and shelby’s dad was just looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“uh,” kevin said, racking his head for an explanation. “i thought you called my name.”

“no, i was asking.. asking if my dad, uh, if we wanted some pancakes as well, since i, uh, know that you want pancakes, that you like them.”

the rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye. kevin avoided shelby’s dad for the rest of the time, he felt embarrassed. he only replied with short yes and no’s when he was spoken to. at the end of the day, both he and shelby retreated to their room. they stripped down to their boxers and got under the covers, kevin pulling shelby close to him. 

“yeah babe,” shelby said, trying to imitate kevin’s tone of voice. “you should have seen my dad’s face when you replied instead of him. it was the funniest thing!”

“i’m sorry, alright?” kevin mumbled. “it’s not my fault that i had fucked your breath away the night before. i was still in that mindset, i guess.”

“it’s fine. anyone can make that mistake.”

“yeah, anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, this is the first time i genuinely attempt to write a sex scene, so any tips on how i could improve would be greatly appreciated. thanks for reading!!


End file.
